The last dawn
by Kassandra Luem
Summary: The last dawn is creeping for a certain couple. Still lying in bed beside him, Minerva reflects on her husband's fate and the future without him.


my first hp-fic, the summary sucks, but actually I kinda like it.

to all who reviewed: thank you so much for your kind words, it really means a lot to me!

has been reposted, hopefully with less spelling errors than before...

however, enjoy!

* * *

**The last dawn**

Dawn is coming. The sun is slowly creeping over the hills, making the lake's surface glitter like liquid gold.

How I wish it didn't. For with dawn it's our time to part. Ever since yesterday evening when you came into our rooms I have been dreading this. Dawn is creeping and you have to leave.

And I know that I won't see you again.

I want to cry, cause even now that you're still lying beside me, I already feel hollow at the thought of you leaving me. Now, my head may still be resting on your chest, now I may still be cradled savely in your arms, but by dusk those arms will be deprived of their strength and the chest will have stopped heaving and sinking at the rhythm of your breath.

But I hold back my tears, because now there's no time for them. These are our last moments, I don't want to waste them crying. There will be enough time for that later. You're tightening your hold on me and I know that your thoughts are travelling along similar paths.

Suddenly my head is filled with memories. Our first kiss, your proposal, our marriage. But also all the small things that make living with you so wonderful are flooding my mind. The way your face looks when you're sleeping, the way you can look at me with such warmth and loyalty in your eyes that it's able to calm me to the core.

When you entered our rooms yesterday I could see it in your eyes. I knew that this day had to come, we had spoken about it before, but how I had hoped destiny to spare us a little longer! How I had hoped that our time could be streched, could somehow become endless. Foolish me. But I knew it then, my hopes had been in vain. You came to me, encircling my waist with your arms and told me that the time had come. I thought I had been prepared for this, knowing about it all along. God, how wrong I have been! I could never be prepared for losing you.

We've been spending this night, our very last night, lying here in bed, in each others arms, feeling the love in each other's gestures and looks. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I knew it couldn't last forever but having our last night come for good is something entirely different.

I can feel your breath softly caressing the skin on my neck, where my hair has fallen aside and given you access to the pale skin. You place a kiss there and I turn around, needing to see your eyes, your face, you alive. Your eyes are as blue as ever, but I can see a shadow lying itself over your expression and I know that you, too, know that our time is running out fast. There is nothing left to say, we've already ensured each other of our love- not that it had been necessary- and you've made me promise to go on without you. I didn't want to give you that promise at first, for I honestly don't know how I'm to bear living without you if even now with you still by my side only the thought's devastating me. But for you, I promised, knowing that you needed me to carry on, to be strong for you, so that you can do what you have to do.

Looking into my eyes, you're pulling me even tighter, running a hand over my hair, then having a finger following my cheekbones, my jawline and finally caressing my lips. I reach out, covering your hand with my own. Your eyes are full of unspoken words, as you lean forward, softly kissing me.

The first sunlight is falling on the sheets through the window, but for me it brings no light, it only announces the end of all that's precious to me. Without you I'm nothing, plain and simple. You've shown me how to love, you give me a reason to crawl out of bed every morning, you are my rock, my sky, my everything. I never knew I could feel like this until I met you. And now, now I will be losing you to the dark.

I close my eyes, enhaling your scent, needing to engrave every single note of it into my memory. I hear your heartbeat and feel your arms holding me tight. We both know that it's time to part, time to say goodbye for good. You give me another kiss and with horror rising in my very core I can feel you slowly losening your embrace and moving beside me. I want to hold you there, to be selfish this one time and beg you to stay. But I don't. Because we both know that this is the way it has to be and there is no alternative. And I won't make this even more difficult for you by begging you to stay because I know, if I did, you wouldn't have the strength to go.

So this is finally it. You're brushing my hair a last time and kissing me tenderly, before you're throwing the sheets aside. For dawn is creeping and you have to go.

Fin

* * *

Thanks for reading, review would be nice! 


End file.
